It is known to utilize coin or currency operated vending machines to dispense consumable products such as beverage cans, candy or other snacks. Typically, these machines operate by depositing a predetermined amount of currency or coinage, selecting the desired product and then withdrawing the dispensed product from a retrieval area. In the dispensing of beverages, a beverage vending machine typically provides a selection of five or six different flavors, typically in 12 ounce cans having an outer diameter of about 2.5 inches. The cans are loaded into columns defined by column walls and held within the column by a dispensing mechanism. When a particular product is selected, the dispensing mechanism cycles such that one unit is dispensed while the other units are held in place. Once the dispensed unit is delivered, the mechanism cycles to place a next unit in position for delivery.
Previous delivery devices, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,463,355 and 4,019,650, are structured to maximize the amount of product that can be stored in a particular column while providing a dispensing mechanism that can fit within the column and reliably dispense the product. In order to maximize the number of cans within the vending machine, the column is sized so that the cans are placed in a staggered relationship with one another. These vending machines require the use of a device placed in the middle of a column, which when cycled or rotated, allows for dispensing of a single can.
Unfortunately, the above-described machines are not capable of dispensing larger diameter products such as 2 liter bottles of beverage and the like. Although these larger products can fit within the columns of existing vending machines, the dispensing mechanism, due to its center placement in the column, blocks the travel path of the larger item.